Project partners
by v1olinh3ro
Summary: All Sasuke wanted was an A on the project, but Naruto couldn't care less about what grade he got. Neither of them were looking for this, but that's what they found.
1. Chapter 1

"Hn..." Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust at the brown mush that this sad excuse for a school called "lunch". He mentally chided himself for forgetting to bring his own. As he was passing the trash can on the way to his table, he dumped it all out. _I shouldn't have to put up with this crap, I'm Sasuke Uchiha_.

He sat alone, not because people didn't want to sit with him, no, because he didn't want to sit with anyone.

A pink-haired girl made her way to his table and sat gracefully down with him, pulling out a bento box lunch, "Hey, Sasuke, isn't this great? We get to eat together!"

Sasuke's tone was mildly annoyed, "Hello, Sakura. No, we don't get to eat together, I have no lunch. Buzz off."

Sakura appeared offended, but quickly brushed it off. "Well, here, Sasuke, have some of my lunch. I'm on a diet anyway."

The wasted time in the lunch line proved to an advantage. The bell rang, allowing Sasuke to leave Sakura in the dust for his next class, World History. _How cliche, saved by the bell_, Sasuke snorted.

He took his seat at the front of the class and stared impassively at the door, watching the other students file in. Finally, five minutes after the bell, their teacher walked in reading a rather dirty orange book.

Kakashi looked up rather unamused and stated, "For the next two weeks you will be working in pairs on a project you will present in front of the class. To preserve time, I have picked them out for you," and he began the long list of names.

"...Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stood up and yelled, "I don't want to work with that teme!"

"What makes you think I want to work with you, baka?" Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

Kakashi clapped his hands together, "All right, well, let's get started," and passed out the project criteria. Naruto grumbled and sat back down, _This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life_.

Naruto let out a low whistle before he could stop himself. Sasuke's house was pretty big and impressive, but what else could you expect? His family was loaded.

Sasuke looked directly at Naruto, "Look, dobe, I want a perfect grade on this project, which I'm sure you have never once gotten, so you'd better not mess this up." He sneered, "Got it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, _Seriously, what a prick_, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Do you have any ramen? I'm starving."

"What?! We just got pizza, per your request, you ate an entire pie, and you tell me you're STARVING?!"

Naruto shrugged and played with a very expensive-looking tchotchke which resembled three circles, each with a tail forming a larger, disconnected circle. It slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor. "Oops."

In a flash, Sasuke had Naruto pinned on the floor, "That was the only one left, passed down through the generations of my family! How dare you!"

But Naruto was not fazed, in fact, he laughed, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, asshole. We have a project to work on." He then stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke glared daggers at him, but couldn't help noticing how blue Naruto's eyes were, _Bluer than the sky_. He shook his head, cleaned up what was left of the artifact, and sighed_, Damn baka_.

"So, erm, who do you want to be?" Naruto asked, rubbing his neck.

"I'm a fan of Adam Smith, free-market economy, leave the poor to suffer because they didn't work hard enough to be successful..."

Naruto's fists clenched, but Sasuke didn't notice, "Eh, he's not so great. Fine, I'll be Karl Marx. What was he all about again?"

"Stupid dobe, he wants everyone to be equal."

"What's so bad about equality?"

"He doesn't think individuality is important. There would be no more art or music classes or jobs. He invented communism" _How is Naruto even passing this class_...

"Okay, well, whatever. They both suck anyway. When's dinner?"

"Can you stop thinking about food for one minute?!"

Naruto flashed a grin of pearly-whites, "Nope."

Sasuke buried his head in his hands and groaned, _This is hopeless_.

Naruto hopped up from the table and began rummaging through Sasuke's kitchen. He came back with a disappointed look on his face, "Why don't you have any instant ramen?"

"Because it's unhealthy and honestly, it tastes like shit."

"You take that back!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the nose, which began to bleed profusely.

Sasuke wiped the blood off with his sleeve, "Make me."

Naruto tackled Sasuke, knocking over a vase that probably cost an arm and a leg. They struggled on the floor, a mass of tangled limbs, biting, pulling, punching; until a dark figure split them up.

"...Itachi..." Sasuke addressed his brother, "When did you get back?"

The raven laughed, "Not so long ago, and I thought, 'Since I have a key, why not visit my dear otouto, ne?'"

Sasuke laughed weakly, "I missed y-"

Naruto's stomach decided to growl very loudly at that moment, "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt this cheesy reunion, but I need to eat." Sasuke noticed that a blush had risen to Naruto's cheeks, making some marks on his face more visible than they were before.

"What are these?" He asked, poking Naruto's face where there were faint whisker marks. _I never noticed, he has a pretty face..._

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away, his face becoming solemn, "There are some things," his voice cracked, "that you don't ask people." He took his coat and slammed the door on his way out.

Sasuke felt guilty, not the amount of guilt he should feel, but he felt the eeniest bit guilty. And he didn't know why he should, that dobe was the most annoying person in the world.

He shrugged and flicked on the TV, Itachi settling on the couch next to him, a concerned look on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes, _Whatever, I can work this out later. He'll come crawling back to me_.

It had been over a week since Naruto had last talked to Sasuke and Sasuke was getting edgy. Every day the guilt grew on him like a nasty monster, but his stubbornness was not letting him apologize to Naruto. Every day, though, he was closer to caving into that human desire.

As Sasuke was leaving his house for school, Itachi stopped him.

"You should apologize to your boyfriend."

Sasuke glared at him, "He isn't my boyfriend. He isn't even my friend. We were just paired up to work on a History project."

"Still, you should apologize, _Dr. Snakes_." Itachi punched Sasuke playfully.

"Fine," Sasuke groaned at the stupid nickname, "I do want a perfect score on this project."

Itachi chuckled, "Always the overachiever."

Somebody was following Naruto. He turned around and was face-to-face with Sasuke. _Great, what does this teme want_?

"Why don't you come eat with me today?" Sasuke looked really uncomfortable.

"Ha, why don't I? You know that one."

"Look, I'm," Sasuke looked around, then back to Naruto, "I'm sorry for being rude last week."

"Oh, that, um, it's okay, I guess."

Sasuke snorted, "Well, dobe, are you going to eat with me or not?"

Good thing for Sasuke, he remembered his lunch, likewise for Naruto.

Sasuke's fangirls crowded around the table, but he shooed them away. All except for persistent Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura!" Naruto beamed and sat up straighter.

She just ignored him, "Why are you eating with this trash, Sasuke? You know he won't accept your charity."

"Get lost Sakura," replied Sasuke.

Naruto tugged on his sleeve, "It's okay, Sasuke, everyone treats me like that, I'm used to it."

"Hn..." _It's not okay... Is that how I treated him? Why do I care?_

They took a bus to Naruto's cramped apartment after school.

Naruto threw his backpack in the corner and jumped on the ratty couch like he'd done every day of his life, "It's not much, but it's home."

"Home," Sasuke repeated. "Sounds nice. My house was always like a prison, that's why I moved in with Itachi. It still gets lonely, though." His fists clenched.

Naruto sat up, "C'mon, there's something else to that, tell me."

Sasuke sighed, "Fugaku told me that I'd inherit the company one day, and I was to produce an heir. I didn't want to, I wanted to go to college and become a physician, you know, actually help people."

"There's nothing wrong with that, why didn't he let you?"

"Itachi was unable to produce an heir, he didn't want to, and Fugaku let him off the hook. I was his last resort, so he said if I went through with it, he'd cut me off."

"Wow, that's harsh."

Sasuke chuckled darkly, (lol, reference because reasons) "I stopped being the perfect son, I cut school, I didn't do chores, I even started drinking a little. He wasn't so thrilled about that, but even worse, he thought I was joking when I told him..."

"What?" Naruto's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"That I was gay. He blew a gasket when I brought home my boyfriend and made out with him on the couch. Fugaku couldn't stand to have a disgrace of a son like me running his company, so we struck a deal. I got to keep all of my money and go to college. Of course, I got held back a year of high school because of all of the times I cut class."

Naruto let out a low whistle, "I don't know what to say, I guess, I'm impressed. What happened to your boyfriend?" He felt a twinge at that word.

"As part of the deal, I had to break up with him. Honestly, I was going to anyway. He was involved in some shady stuff and almost got me arrested. Turns out he never even liked me anyway." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto gave an inward sigh of relief, "Some relationships are just like that," he smirked. "I know the perfect song for you." He plugged his iPod into the small speaker system and maxed the volume. Soon, a throbbing bass line filled the room, joined by guitar, then drums, and lastly, a voice filled with pain, anger, and suffering. No, two voices, because Naruto was singing along.

**every time we lie awake,**

**after every hit we take,**

**every feeling that I get,**

**but I haven't missed you yet.**

**every roommate kept awake,**

**by every sigh and scream we make,**

**all the feelings that I get,**

**but I still don't miss you yet.**

**only when I stop**

**to think about it**

Naruto was totally into the song, headbanging and playing air guitar, jumping around the room as if it was a stage.

**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!**

**WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!**

**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!**

**WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!**

**every time we lie awake,**

**after every hit we take,**

**every feeling that I get,**

**but I haven't missed you yet.**

**only when I stop**

**to think about it**

**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!**

**WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!**

**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!**

**WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!**

**only when I stop**

**to think about you**

**I know**

**only when you stop**

**to think about me**

**do you know?**

**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!**

**WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!**

**YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!**

**WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?!**

**I HATE!**

**YOU HATE!**

**I HATE YOU!**

**LOVE ME!**

**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!**

**WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!**

Naruto plopped back down on the couch next to Sasuke, who was laughing so hard it hurt and there were tears in his eyes.

"You were right, Naruto. Who was that?"

"Three Days Grace. They're Canadian, you probably don't know them."

"I think I've heard one of their songs. I should really listen to them more..."

"Do you know they're touring this summer? And they have a new album coming out extra very soon!"

"That sounds cool." Sasuke smiled, "Are you going to any of the concerts?"

Naruto sighed and looked away, "No, like you said, 'The poor should suffer because they didn't work hard enough to succeed.'"

Sasuke cringed, "I'm sorry." he had apologized now twice, more in a day than in his entire life. "How can you afford this, though?"

"The government provides me with welfare, my parents left a fair amount, and some is a gift from my uncle. I get by." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke rubbed his neck.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke, I wanna tell you something."

"Hn?"

"Well, I got these marks from my parents."

"So it's hereditary, then?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. They had a common obsession with foxes. They were gonna give me fox ears and a tail too. Plastic surgery and that shit. One day when I was real young and they were giving me a bath, Dad pulled a blade and Ma held me still. He cut three lines on each cheek to give the impression of whiskers. I almost died from blood loss."

Sasuke blanched, but Naruto continued, "They were pulled into court, and they were going to go to jail, but they didn't want to be, so they killed themselves, together, so they wouldn't have to live without each other." His breath hitched and his eyes watered, "I loved them, Sasuke, they were my parents and they loved me too, but now they're gone, and I can't do anything about it."

Sasuke reached out his arm, awkwardly at first, but then he had Naruto in a tight hug, letting Naruto's tears soak his shirt.

Naruto looked up, staring into onyx eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him, and Sasuke was kissing him back.

Then, Naruto realized what he did, and was on the other side of the room in seconds, retrieving his backpack, "So, about this project, it's a dialogue, two opposing opinions arguing, right?" His face was the brightest of reds.

Sasuke was still recovering, "Hu? Oh, uh, yeah."

"When's it due?"

"Two days, Friday."

Naruto nodded. _Okay. Let's get this done_.

Sasuke lay awake all night thinking about Naruto.

Naruto lay awake all night thinking about Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto were the last in the class to present their projects.

"Laissez-faire capitalism is the way to go!" Sasuke said in his best British accent.

"Nein, everything needs government control!" Naruto said in a Schwarzenegger-esque way. The entire class giggled a little.

"Leave the poor to die!"

"Help everyone survive!"

"Individuality!"

"Equality!"

"Less government!"

"More!"

"People will have pride in their countries!"

"Nein, again, they will unite worldwide as a working class!"

Sasuke smirked, "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." He grabbed Naruto's hand and they bowed as the class applauded.

Needless to say, Sasuke and Naruto went through their presentation without a hitch on Friday afternoon, in fact, you could say it was perfect. Naruto's German accent was received well, and you could believe for a bit that he and Sasuke so strongly held those opinions.

After class, Kakashi called them both over to his desk and they were still holding hands.

"I'm proud of you guys, who knew Naruto could pull together something like this?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of Naruto's hand with his thumb.

"I had some motivation..." Naruto shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

Kakashi laughed, "All right, then. Keep up the good work, Naruto. Go on, you two, you'd best be getting to your next class."

They both entered Naruto's apartment and threw their backpacks into the corner.

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, "So what's my gift?"

Sasuke smiled and took out two pieces of paper, "Two tickets to Rock Allegiance. One for you, one for whoever else you want to go with you." He cleared his throat.

Naruto's eyes widened before he hugged him, "Of course I'd take you, teme, thank you."

He looked up, blue eyes met obsidian.

(I deeply apologize for lateness and awkwardness and stupidity of the next scene. I was shaking my head and rolling my eyes the entire time. I wasn't even looking as I was typing, so there may be a few typos. READ WITH MUCH CAUTION AND A GRAIN OF SALT.)

"Kiss me," Naruto said breathily.

Sasuke brushed back some of Naruto's hair, then pulled him closer and kissed him. He picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, lying him down on the bed without breaking the kiss.

He bit down on Naruto's lip and released it with a pop.

"You know, teme, that I'm going to have to tear off your clothes now, right?"

"That's what I was hoping for," Sasuke said, smirking.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt over his head and then his own. He traced the spiral that emblazoned Naruto's tan stomach, making him shiver.

The blonde pulled his partner closer and slid his hands into Sasuke's shorts. He quickly slid them off and Sasuke did the same while gently biting Naruto's neck.

Naruto felt heat rushing down to his crotch, it was like Sasuke just _knew_ where to touch him. He wrapped a hand around Sasuke's hardening cock and pumped it. Sasuke moaned and began thrusting erratically into Naruto's soft hand. He reached for the lube on the bedside table.

Naruto tugged it out of his hand, "No, usuratonkachi, I'm gonna be seme. Your name has 'uke' in it anyway."

Sasuke smirked, "That's funny, last time I checked, mine was bigger than yours."

Naruto flushed and lobbed the bottle at Sasuke's face, "Shut it, teme."

He caught it, though, then he poured the cool liquid into his hand and massaged his cock with it. Sasuke lifted Naruto's left leg above his shoulder, and then, against Naruto's protests, and without any warning, shoved inside.

"AH, F***! SASUKE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

Sasuke started at the piercing sound, then rolled his eyes, and soon Naruto's cries of pain became shouts of pleasure as his prostate was hit.

"Hah, ahn, s-sorry, Sas-ke, 'bout before." Their breathing came in shorts. (short pants. [lawl. I am good])

Soon, Sasuke was climaxing and he let loose his huge load inside of Naruto. A few seconds later, Naruto came as well. Sasuke pulled out, kissed him, and licked his cum off of his stomach and chest.

Sasuke lowered himself onto the bed beside Naruto and put an arm around him. Naruto nestled closer to him.

"Not bad, teme, not bad."

Sasuke laughed and flicked Naruto playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi came home from his job as a stockbroker - a very rich one at that - to find his younger brother was not at his usual spot in his office, bored scrolling away on Tumblr.

"Sasuke!" He called out, "Sasuke, I brought your favorite!"

Still no answer.

He set the groceries on the counter, slid upstairs, and eased open the door to Sasuke's room, where some strange sounds could be heard. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Itachi was greeted with a pillow to the face.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, nii-san?!" Sasuke's face was as red as his favorite food as he pulled up the covers.

Itachi recognized the blonde as none other than Naruto, the person that Sasuke said, "He's not my boyfriend, he isn't even my friend."

"I thought you said you weren't dating him," he looked forlorn, Sasuke had never lied to him before, _not since_ - well, no, he preferred not to think about that.

Sasuke rubbed his neck, "Well, I wasn't, not at the time, but we really got to talking. So now he's my dobe." He patted Naruto's head.

Naruto piped up, "Hey, I'm starving over here! Do you have any ramen?"

Sasuke groaned and fell back on the bed, covering his face with an arm, _Of course he would_, and Itachi covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "I think we have some leftover from the other night. I'll go heat it up."

As Itachi left, Naruto reached for his clothes, much to Sasuke's protest.

"Come on, he's gone," he grabbed Naruto's chin and forced him to look at him. Sasuke smirked, "Now, where were we?

Naruto pushed him away, "Sorry, but that was a major boner kill. I'm really not in the mood anymore." He threw Sasuke his clothes and after they both were dressed, he towed him downstairs by the hood of his sweatshirt. Poor Sasuke was in quite a mood, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his butt hit every stair on the way down.

Sitting in the chair behind a bowl of ramen, Naruto let go of Sasuke's sweatshirt and started eating.

There was a knock on the door and Itachi answered it, his voice rather stern, "Hello. I don't think Sasuke wants to see you now, or ever."

The man shouldered past him, "Oh, relax, un. It's not like he actually got a boyfriend. He was too crushed after I left."

Sasuke's head jerked up at the sound of that voice, _Dammit, I forgot he got out of jail today_.

He looked at Sasuke, "Well, hey there, it's been awhile, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke pretended not to hear him.

"Aw, come on, say something. I don't have any drugs on me or nothin'."

"Nice to see you too," he forced with fake pleasantry, "Deidara."

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted it to be done. And a cliffhanger. Also, if you saw those, erm, comments in the first chapter, those are because I was originally writing it for my friend only. They were for her... for laughs... She told me to post it here. I'll try to keep them to a minimum, unless you find it entertaining. So, essentially, all of my fics are crack fics. Yeah.


End file.
